


Long Lost

by sarcastic_ace_artist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Jared and Jeremy have meet ups, Kleinsen, Long Lost Family, M/M, Michael and Evan are suspicious, Rated T for the language, Sad Evan, Sad Michael, boyf riends - Freeform, twins au, will roland jared, will roland jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_ace_artist/pseuds/sarcastic_ace_artist
Summary: A scheduled meeting leads to a chance meeting.In which Jeremy Heere and Jared Kleinman meet each other, realize they're family, and subsequently realize the effects of this new development.





	Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Jeremy and Jared being twins that were separated at a young age
> 
> This is not beta read.
> 
> (Oh my god. This fic is over 3000 words.)

Jeremy’s dad had been acting weird all morning. It wasn’t the ‘don’t feel like wearing pants today, bud’ or the ‘watching TV all day on the sofa and drinking some beer or vodka’ kind of weird either that really only popped up when his dad was having a bad day.

It was the secretive kind of weird. The one where he had some kind of life changing secret to hide.

He’d been making phone calls the whole morning, arguing with someone over the phone.

“No Alice! He’s very busy that day! How about on Friday then? Nothing for you? Alright! Finally! We’ll see you two there.”

Jeremy chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast. Did he know an Alice? His dad had actually met a few Alices in his workplace. It probably was just a coincidence that he was talking to an Alice. Besides, the only other Alice he could think of was his mother. And she had left them when Jeremy was just five years old.

It was most likely a coincidence. It couldn’t be his mom. It couldn’t.

Jeremy faintly remembers someone else his age when his mom was around. He can't remember anymore than they were named Jared. His dad refused to tell him, and Jeremy doesn't push it, knowing that the boy disappeared from his life when his parents separated. Soon after that he met Michael. He knows that he had a pretty good memory back then, but every memory he has of the other boy has been mostly forgotten. Except for that one and only memory, where he and Jared were playing on the swing set.

Jeremy shakes his head. He can't be all reminiscent right now. He's going to hang out with his friends!

“Hey dad! I’m going out!” Jeremy calls out, already walking out the door.

“Be safe! And make sure to clear your schedule for Friday!”

“Okay!”

Jeremy walks the street to Michael’s house, where the rest of their friends already are. They had scheduled a game/movie night and nothing was going to interrupt them.

Michael opens the door and they share a kiss before he’s pulled inside.

“Hey guys!”

Jeremy’s given a bunch of greetings from his friends and a threat from Chloe that she’ll give him a manicure and he can't do anything about it.

He laughs because that was Chloe for you.

Jeremy loved his life.

_Everything is amazing and I wouldn’t trade this life for anything. But there’s still something missing. I just don’t know what it is._

 

* * *

 

He knew that when he was around five years old, he and his mother left their dad. Something about complications with the marriage and bad chemistry. His mom took her maiden name again and he wanted his changed so he could be more like his mom. Jared doesn't remember what his original last name was. It started with an 'H’. He vaguely remembers someone named Jeremy but he dismissed it as an old friend. He can barely remember what his biological dad looked like, so how can he remember what Jeremy looked like?

Jared sometimes thinks that the other kid was just a figment of his imagination. But Jared remembers playing on a swing set with him. He knows that memory is real, so he uses that as a basis for believing that Jeremy exists too. It’s not the best method, but it works.

But he can’t really stay there at the moment. He’s gotta go meet Evan, Alana, and Zoe. They were supposed to hang out that night. Plus, Zoe was feeling really down about her brother’s death. It wasn’t anything major, just another low point.

He adjusted his glasses and called out, “Hey mom! I’m going to Evan’s!”

“Alright honey! Oh make sure to clear your Friday schedule if you want to come with me! There’s something I need to go to!”

“Okay, I'll go with with you!"

"Thanks honey!"

Jared walks out the door and straight to Evan’s house, which is only a few houses away. The perks of being almost-neighbors who are dating.

Zoe and Alana are already there, Evan trying to calm them down from their excitement about the new Aquaman movie.

Jared quietly walks in using the extra key Evan gave him.

Evan sees him enter and stands up to give him a kiss. Alana and Zoe are now debating about the topic of how inaccurate the recent Justice League movie was.

“Heyo, what’s up you fuckers?” Jared chimes in as he sets a hand down on their shoulders, revelling in the way both girls screech before turning around to chastise him for scaring them, with Alana also scolding him for cursing.

_Yep. I wouldn’t trade this for the world. Even if it does feel like I’m missing something. Whatever that ‘something’ is._

 

* * *

 

On Friday, Jeremy was pulling on his shoes and heading out to the car. His dad had said something about going to meet with a person and it was extremely important. Jeremy doesn’t argue, and since his friends are already busy today, he decides to go.

He doesn’t have anything exciting planned and Michael can’t come over because he got sick on Thursday, so he decides that going along with his dad is probably the best form of entertainment that he has.

Once they were both in the car and driving down the road, his dad speaks to him. “Jeremy, this person that I’m meeting… it’s probably best if you go do your own thing.”

Jeremy nods, knowing that he’ll probably be better off if he didn’t listen in.

“I hear there’s a game shop nearby the cafe where we agreed to meet up. You should go check it out.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

On Friday, Jared leaves the house, following his mom out to the car. She had to meet someone important, and because he didn’t want to be alone, Jared volunteered to come with her. Alice Kleinman shook her head amusedly and beckoned him to the passenger seat.

They drove down the road to someplace. Jared didn’t know where; he wasn’t listening.

“Jared… honey,” his mom began, “It’s probably best if you aren’t there when I meet up with this person. But, I know that there’s a game shop there. I think that you should go there. Maybe find something for your friends?”

Jared nods. “Sure mom. Just make sure to call me if the guy turns out to be an axe-wielding maniac okay?”

He loves it when he makes his mother laugh.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy frowns as he picks through the video games in _Final Boss_. They all seem to suck, and none of them look like they’re retro enough for him and Michael to fully enjoy. He turns another direction and misses seeing another teen with glasses brush past him. He does, however, feel the contact but decides not to call attention to himself. He keeps looking through the games.

 

* * *

 

Jared turns to see the video games at the top shelf, accidentally brushing someone with his back. He murmurs an apology but they don’t seem to notice him, so he shrugs it off. Many of the games are good for four players, but none of them seem like they would hold his, Evan’s, Alana’s, _and_ Zoe’s interest for very long. And so he keeps looking.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, the two boys managed to avoid seeing each other in the game store. They’re technically the only two there sans the cashier, who is laughing silently. She herself initially did a double take at the identical boys but it quickly dissolved into amusement. She’s timing how long it takes for them to see each other, and wants to see their reactions. She won’t film it herself of course; that’s what the security cameras are for!

 

* * *

 

There’s a huge pile of stuffed animals in a tower in the middle of the store. Nobody really knows why it’s there but the stuffed animals that it holds are top quality.

There’s a very nice looking Pac-man stuffed toy sitting _right there_ and unfortunately both of our boys seem to see it at the exact same time. How they didn’t see each other is beyond even me.

 

* * *

 

Jared sees a Pac-man stuffed toy on the shelf, and he remembers about how Evan wished he a Pac-man toy. He thinks to himself _I will win this ‘Who can be the better boyfriend contest’ against Evan._

Evan loved Pac-man for some reason, and Jared decides to get the toy for his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy spots a Pac-man toy, and his first thought is that _Michael will love that toy._ It’s Pac-man, and Michael already had a collection of Pac-man memorabilia and getting him a stuffed toy wouldn't hurt. Besides that, Pac-man is considered retro enough by the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Two different hands grabbed the Pac-man toy at the same time. Frustrated, the owners of the hands turned to chew the other person out.

“Excuse me I—”

“Hey I was—”

Time stopped for the both of them. They stared in wonder at each other.

This person they were going to tell off for grabbing the stuffed toy looked like them.

It was like that one moment in those cliche Rom-coms where the main character meets the love of their life. You know, the staring into each other's eyes, barely breathing, those weird anime sparkles, the whole shebang.

Jeremy watched as the other boy opened his mouth to say something—

“Huh. My friend told me to 'go fuck myself’ this morning over text but I'm pretty sure this not what she meant.”

And just like that, the spell was broken and Jeremy slapped a palm to his forehead.

The cashier who was watching them promptly died of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Ten excruciatingly embarrassing minutes later, Jared and Jeremy were seated at a table in a small coffee shop on the street.

“So uh,” Jared began, “I'm Jared. Kleinman.”

Jeremy fidgeted with his cardigan sleeve. “Jeremy Heere. Um, what are you doing here?”

Jared laughed awkwardly, “Well my mom kinda wanted to meet up with some guy about something important and I decided to join her.”

Jeremy blinked. “My dad needed to come here because he was meeting up with someone too. Something important.”

“Maybe they're meeting up with each other.”

“No that's probably not it. Hey what's your mom's name?”

“Alice, why?”

Jeremy chokes on his spit. “That… that was my mom's name before she left us. Marriage complications.”

Jared sat up in surprise. “My mom said she had to leave my dad because of marriage complications.”

“When’s your birthday?” Jeremy only asks because he's curious.

“March 5th.”

“Holy shit. That's _my_ birthday.”

“Well fuck. I guess it's almost official.” Jared stands up, offering a hand to Jeremy. “Let's go ask our parents.”

 

* * *

 

“You're both grounded” is the first thing they get when they find their parents in the cafe.

“What?” Jared says incredulously. “Why? We just bumped into each other!”

Jeremy continues to fidget with his sleeves. “It wasn't planned. We just found each other in the video game store.”

Alice Kleinman groans. “We were meeting up about how we were going to introduce you two!”

Jason Heere copies her. “I guess the surprise is ruined now. You two can go visit each other I guess.”

“YES!”

Jeremy and Jared high-five each other.

“You're both still grounded though.”

Jeremy and Jared groan in despair.

 

* * *

 

Evan is growing suspicious.

Jared's been avoiding hanging out with the group for some time now. Saying something about how he already made plans with another person. Evan can't help but be worried because ever since the fight they had about Connor and the project, he's scared that Jared is going to leave him again.

He's worried that Jared thinks he's not good enough and has found someone on the side.

Evan suddenly finds it getting harder and harder to breathe.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Jared loves you. He loves you. He loves you… doesn't he?_

 

* * *

 

Michael is getting worried. Jeremy keeps saying that he was booked everytime Michael wanted to hang out. It wasn't that he was mad at Jeremy for meeting new friends, it's just that he's worried Jeremy will leave him again like what happened during _that_ Halloween party.

His vision is getting blurrier and Michael can't focus.

_In for three, out for three. In for three, out for three. Jeremy won't leave you again. He won't. He promised. Jeremy loves you… right?_

 

* * *

 

“I think my friends are getting suspicious,” Jeremy blurts out the next time that he and Jared meet up. “Michael keeps texting me if I want to hang out and he’s getting clingier.” He buried his face in his hands. “I don’t want to hurt him again. I really don’t."

Jared slings an arm around him. “Yeah… Evan’s a gotten a lot more paranoid. Do you think we should tell them?”

“Soon. Just not right now.” Jeremy mumbles. “Did I ever tell you that I abandoned Michael for popularity once? After I told him that I’d never leave him behind? I hate myself for it.”

“Well, at least you guys knew that you had a best friend to rely on for like 12 years. I was a major dick to Evan. During the Connor project and stuff we had a huge fight and ended up not speaking to each other for a long time. We only just made up a four months ago, and started dating like, two weeks ago, because we found out we loved each other."

Jeremy sighs. “He’s worried you’re gonna leave him too?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey it’s almost our birthday. Wanna go out for ice cream then?”

“Hell yes.”

 

* * *

 

Michael calls the rest of the group to his house, wanting to ask them if they also noticed Jeremy if was behaving strangely.

“Jeremy’s being possessed by a demon that wants to suck us dry.”

Chloe throws a water bottle at him, which he dodges.

Christine hums, “Well, he has missed a few play rehearsals lately. Said something about ‘having to meet up with someone’. I didn’t think anything weird about it.”

“Yeah! We were supposed to go out to Pinkberry last Thursday! He ditched that too!” Brooke pouted. “I was supposed to get him to try the new flavor!”

One by one, his friends pitch in, stating something about Jeremy ditching them once or twice. Michael feels his heart dropping into his stomach.

“He… he’s blown off some of our dates. I don’t know what he’s doing but I’m scared. I don’t want him to leave me again…”

Christine hugs him. “Don’t worry Michael! We’ll ask Jeremy what he’s up to! If he doesn’t respond, then we’ll just follow him the next time he goes out after saying he can’t meet up!”

“I guess…”

 

* * *

 

Evan asks Zoe and Alana to come over after school one day, making something up about not feeling too well.

Once the three of them are safely in his abode, Evan turns to them with watery eyes. “I think Jared wants to break up with me!”

Alana looks at him with an incredulous expression. “Evan, Jared _loves_ you! He’d do anything in the world for you!”

Zoe pats his head. “Lana’s right! Jared is way too cowardly to do the breaking up!”

Evan whimpers. “D-don’t call him a coward! I think he does! He hasn’t been coming to our dates and won’t come over to my house sometimes! He keeps saying he already has plans!”

Zoe and Alana share a worried glance. They couldn’t really afford to have Evan burst into tears or they’ll never be able to get the full story.

“Evan!” Zoe pulls him into a hug. “Evan, honey. Babe. Ex-love of my life but now my first best friend. Jared would’ve broken up with you already if he actually wanted to. And even if he wanted to break up with you, he’d be in tears. Like, full on bawling-into-his-pillow tears.”

Alana held his hand. “Zoe’s right Evan.”

“Thanks babe, I know I am.”

“Zoe.”

“Alright!”

Evan wiped away the tears. “You’re sure he’s not trying to break up with me?”

Zoe laughed. “If he even thought about breaking up with you I’d fight him. On that note, if you ever decide to break up with him I’d fight you too.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“So now that that’s cleared up, we’ll have to follow Jared the next time he goes out when he blows you off!”

Evan nods. “Okay, sure.”

 

* * *

 

Jared locked the door behind him, deciding to walk instead of drive to the mall where he and Jeremy agreed to meet up at. They were going to plan how they’d introduce their friends to the other, and hope that it worked.

He felt a prickle at the back of his neck and stopped. “Hello?”

Nobody responded, but the feelings persisted.

Jared bit his lip nervously. The mall was 20 minutes away in walking distance. Maybe it would be better if he took his car?

_Fuck it. I wanted to walk today._

And so went Jared on his merry way to the mall.

He didn’t notice the three figures closely following him and hiding behind the trees and bushes.

 

* * *

 

“Ow! Evan!”

“Sorry Alana!”

“Guys shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy hummed the tune to ‘The Schuyler Sisters’ as he strolled down the sidewalk to the nearby mall. He considered dancing a bit, but the last time he tried that it ended with flying tub of ice cream and three sobbing kids. He decided not to.

He eyed the mall in the distance, silently pitying his brother for having a longer distance to walk. Jared disliked having to walk more than 10 minutes to places, blatantly ignoring the fact that he often walks 15 minutes to and from Evan’s house.

Jeremy suddenly felt uncomfortable, like someone had a laser trained on him. He turned around and didn’t see anyone, but he chewed his lip in nervousness.

He _really_ didn’t want to get kidnapped today.

 

* * *

 

The Squip Squad minus Jeremy is currently squished behind some bushes and trying to not make a sound.

Michael peers from behind the leaves, and sees Jeremy shrug before resuming his walk.

Christine peeks over his shoulder. “I think he’s heading for the mall. Maybe whatever he’s going to do is in there.”

Brooke nods in agreement. “Maybe we can get some Pinkberry while we’re at it.”

“Great idea Brooke!”

“Jake shut up he’ll hear you!”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy sat at a table, with his order of fries waiting patiently in front of him. He’s saving some for Jared, because he knows his brother likes fries too.

There another prickle and he turns around.

_Nobody here seems to be watching me._

“Hey Jeremy.” A hand comes down on his shoulder.

“Jesus christ!” Jeremy yelps and whirls around to face his brother, who currently wear a shit-eating grin on his face. He scowls. “Fuck you Jared.”

Jared took a seat across from his brother. “So, how do we explain _this_ —” He motions between the two of them. “— to our friends? They’re getting really paranoid about us both.”

Jeremy buries his face in his arms. “I dunno,” he says, his voice muffled. “Do you think they’ll be surprised that you have a twin?”

 

* * *

 

“Who the _fuck_ is _that_?” Michael hissed into Jenna’s ear as they peered into the food court.

The group was too far to see who Jeremy was sitting with, but they appeared to be laughing and conversing with each other. They even hugged each other once.

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know _everything._ ” Jena whispered back, running a hand through her purple-dyed hair.

Michael was not jealous. He was not jealous. Definitely not—

Fuck it, he was jealous.

They moved closer to each other.

“Shit, guys,” Michael said. “I can’t take much more of this.”

Jeremy leaned towards the other guy expectantly, with a happy grin on his face. Michael started sprinting towards Jeremy’s right. The other followed him in a panic.

_“Okay that’s it!”_

“Michael wait!”

“JEREMIAH HEERE—”

 

* * *

 

Evan chewed at his nails anxiously. “Alana, Zoe, what is he doing? I-I don’t… what is he… is he talking to that guy? Dating him? What the _hell is he doing_?!”

The three of them arrived in them to see Jared pulling back from a hug with another guy. This sent Evan into panic-mode.

Alana squinted. “It looks like they’re just sharing fries with each other.”

Zoe hugged her from behind. “Thanks Lana. Do you think he’ll buy the other guy dinner?”

Evan whimpered. “But… he always gets _me_ fries!” What if he doesn’t want me anymore? What if he decided that he has better friends? W-what if he d-decides th-that I’m not good enough for him?” He fiddles with his hands nervously and glanced down at his sneakers.

He looked back up in time for another hug.

Jared was too close. He was looking at the guy— who was staring down at the table— with such a _fond expression._

The other guy looked up and leaned in and Evan felt a surge of anger and quickly approached Jared on his left, Zoe and Alana hot on his heels.

_“That’s it!”_

“Evan no!”

“JARED KLEINMAN—”

 

* * *

 

_“—YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A TALK!”_

The food court instantly quieted at the sound of yelling, as if people sensed that there was going to be some drama going on.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy and Jared turned at the sound of their name.

“Michael?”

“Evan?”

 

* * *

 

Michael and Evan froze a few feet away from the duo and glanced at each other in surprise, then turned their gaze to the brothers at the table.

“What the fuck?”

“What the hell?”

Jeremy and Jared looked at each other laughed nervously. “Uh, surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it you guys? Leave a comment & kudos!


End file.
